There are no wrong decisions
by WearyFool
Summary: Shayera had been in a tomb before her experience with Carter...but the person inside this one helped her in more ways than one...AWFUL SUMMARY BUT AWESOME STORY FOR SHAYERAELEKTRA! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


AU: I'd like to thank ShayeraElektra for constant support and advice! I really appreciate it!!! Truly. So just for her complete dedication…I have written this fic for her, as per her request. Peace out…wait…peace in? meh, I don't know…….

Disclaimer: No matter how many birthday candles I blow out, or shooting stars a wish on, or eyelashes I pull out so I can make a wish…I will never own the justice league.

She flew. She flew as far and as fast as her wings would carry her. Her eyes stung from the tears that had stubbornly run down her face. The wind had harshly beaten against her delicate skin. Her head pounded from tiredness, but she didn't stop flying…at least … not for a long time.

When she eventually did stop, she was in the middle east…somewhere. She had picked a nomad's village. It was rustic…and poor. She was glad it was poor for her own selfish reasons…there were no TV's, no radios, and no judgmental people.

She decided to go for a walk, to clear her thoughts. She tripped clumsily over a rock and as she met the ground it crumbled and broke. She fell and landed hard on stone. She coughed, clearing the sand out of her lungs.

"Are you alright?" she was startled by a deep, accented voice. She looked into the darkness, but couldn't see anything…until a hand reached out to help her up. "That was quite a nasty fall you had there."

"What is this place?" she asked into the darkness, still unable to see the other person.

"A tomb, you fell right through the roof, which I'm quite surprised at...you must be quite strong...or incredibly overweight…but by your build I'll go with strong."

"Who are you?"

"Kent Nelson…I'm an archeologist. If you follow me, we can get you out of the main entrance."

She could see the outline of a figure begin to walk away and she followed. As the tunnel grew dark Kent turned on a flashlight.

"Where abouts are we? As in…what country are we in?" He turned to face her, his blue eyes giving her a look of confusion. She took in his features. Dark brown hair, chiseled chin, handsome but tired-looking.

"It's a Mesopotamian tomb…in the Valley of Ur."

"You say that as if I'm supposed to know where that is." She said placing her hands on her hips slightly annoyed.

"You're not very patient are you?" she scoffed and chose a rock to sit down on.

"Do you even know who I am?!" he shrugged sitting down also.

"Am I supposed to?"

"You're not very up to date with current affairs are you?"

"I try to keep to myself."

"Or observant? Or perhaps you've noticed my wings and you're lying."

"I noticed your wings…but I don't know who you are. What's your name?"

"Shayera Hol. Or Hawkgirl."

"Which one? Hawkgirl…or Shayera Hol?"

"I…I…neither."

"Then who are you?" she looked at the opposite wall contemplating her answer. She broke the silence after about 5 minutes.

"I don't know. I was a Lieutenant in the Thanagarian empire and I was a hero in the justice league on this world. Now…I just don't know who I am."

"Why?" it seemed like such a simple question, but she couldn't answer it.

"I don't know. I've made so many wrong choices in my life, I'm now completely lost."

"My father used to say to me that there are no wrong choices, it's always the right decision we take and there will always be unpleasant results…but there is always something good to come from it."

"He sounds like a good man." She smiled slightly.

"He was. He was an archeologist too."

"Where is he now?" the archeologist patted his heart smiling slightly. "I'm sorry…how did he die?" Kent took a big sigh.

"We came into this tomb…I was 12, I set off some poison gas…it killed him, but not me… … … … … … so…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…I don't even have somewhere to stay…perhaps I should just die here, it saves any trouble for getting rid of my body."

"What did you do that's so terrible that you don't have anywhere to go?"

"I betrayed my homeworld, and this one. I betrayed the 2 men I loved, and my family and friends."

"Do you repent?"

"No. That's what is so terrible. I don't even have a faith."

"I have faith…I have faith you'll find your way back." She gave him an 'oh please!' look.

"How am I to find my way back if I don't even know where I am?"

"With help…let me help you."

"Why would you?"

"Because I have faith in you…I have faith that with some help, you'll do just fine."

"And how exactly would you help me?"

"I can provide you with a sanctuary, help you meditate on your life and future…I can give you all eternity if that is how long you need." She squinted her eyes and stood up.

"Who are you?" Kent stood also and reached out his hand.

"Someone reaching out a helping hand." She hesitated and placed her hand just above his, not quite touching it.

"This is a bad decision." She put her hand down on his and he smiled.

"There are only right decisions." A blinding light enveloped them. The next time Shayera opened her eyes, she was in a room that had the walls covered in red drapes, and antiques everywhere. She spotted a small woman walking up to them and her eyes widened in shock.

"Shayera has decided to stay, Inza. Would you prepare a place for her please?"

"Of course. Welcome to your new home."

WOW!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! What a crap story to be dedicated to someone! Sorry ShayeraElektra! Please review!!! Pretty please!


End file.
